Absolute Corruption
by Nova trinity
Summary: Centered on Grimmjow and Ichigo, just your typical run of the mill yaoi filled, M rated for a reason story. Grimmjow wants to corrupt Ichigo in a bad way. It will have many lemons and limes... so if that offends you, please do not read! GrimIchi!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so I am more than a little upset with the way Kubo left Grimmjow in limbo. He didn't even conclude the storyline good with the Arancar, so I have been getting more and more thoughts about the entire way he has been ignoring the fact that he left Grimmjow basically in limbo. So that is why I have not had any muse for Grimmjow till now, and this is my outlet, so I will have a story here about Grimmjow that I wish would have happened in the manga. By the way, in this story, Ichigo never lost his powers…_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not think I am Tite Kubo, if I were him, then the story would definitely center around Grimmjow and Ichigo._

_**Absolute corruption **_

It was one of those days when it was rainy and you just didn't want to get out of bed, Ichigo slid his legs out from under the blankets and slowly sat up on his bed, absently scratching his head to try to shake the sleep out of his mind. The rain was slowly falling from the sky, looking out his window, the teen wished it was Sunday and not Thursday. Out in the hall he could hear his sisters moving around getting ready for school.

Standing up, he stretched and walked to his closet. He thought of Rukia as he peered into the small space, wondering what his short friend was doing. Pulling out one of his school uniforms, he tossed it over his shoulder as he absentmindedly pulled up his sweat pants that were starting to slide lower than his hips.

The girls were in their room as he headed towards the bathroom. After his shower and change, Yuzu yelled for him and Karin to come down for breakfast.

With his hands in his pockets, he headed downstairs, easily sidestepping the kick that his dad aimed at his head, while raising his own leg and kicking his dad, causing Isshin to falter on the steps and fall ungracefully on his ass.

Not saying a word as Isshin grunted, Ichigo went and sat down at the kitchen table where Yuzu was serving the food.

"Grow up dad." Karin said as she stepped over the man who's pride was wounded still sitting on the floor.

Isshin stood up and headed over to the large poster of Masaki's beautiful face, "I think you would be proud."

Everyone practically ignored him as they ate there meal.

Not even finishing his, Ichigo got up to leave.

"Wait don't forget your bento." Yuzu handed the small bundle to Ichigo.

"Thanks." he mumbled, as he headed out the door.

Not minding the slight drizzle, he headed off to school, not really paying attention to where he was going or his surroundings, too deep in thought about all the recent events sine the rescue of Inoue.

It had only been a month, after his defeat of Aizen, Ichigo had been slightly saddened to know that all the members of the Gotei 13 were to stay in the Seireiti, as per Yamamoto's orders. A investigation was being conducted as to why a certain member of the 4th division had healed a large number of Arancar. Ichigo knew that it was Hanatarō, he also knew that he would not be punished from it due to his philosophy that everyone is equal in battle.

He was within sight of the school when he felt it, that familiar reiatsu that belonged to the Arancar. It was heading towards him, not one, it was two of them.

Before he could even turn around to see who it was, blackness overcame him and he felt himself falling. His last thought as two strong arms easily lifted him was, why the hell had he fainted?

He was cold, he could feel the air against his flesh and he realized that he was naked. Slowly he opened his eyes and tried to move to find out that his arms were chained above him. Realization hit him when he looked around. He was now in Hueco Mundo, it seemed to be a sparsely furnished room, and he was in the middle of it.

Grimmjow, it could be no one else, that hair that was a wild mess of blue, those eyes that seemed to pierce his soul, and that toned body that screamed sex.

"What the fuck, Grimmjow?" he nearly snarled at the Espada.

Grimmjow walked towards him, a cat that ate the canary grin on his face, as he walked, it made Ichigo think of a cat. Grimmjow was mere inches from him, he grabbed Ichigo's naked hips and slightly pulled Ichigo closer, causing Ichigo to grind his cock against Grimmjow. "I bet you that you wish you had killed me." Grimmjow nearly purred against Ichigo's ear. His breath was tickling Ichigo's ear, and sending strange emotions through the teen's body. "Since our battle, I have had a lot of time to plan this."

"Get the fuck away from me." Ichigo hatefully said.

"I don't think you have much choice now." Grimmjow chuckled before he slid his tongue out and licked Ichigo's slender throat.

"What the-" his words were halted as Grimmjow moved slightly and covered Ichigo's mouth with his own.

Shock was the first reaction for Ichigo, he tried to bite the lips that were covering his, straining his arms as he tried vainly to push Grimmjow away, when that failed, he used his legs that were holding him up. All he managed to do was have Grimmjow grab them and wrap them around his waist. Now he was feeling the way Grimmjow wanted him to feel, helpless.

His arms ached and something was poking him, when it dawned on him just what it was, a red hue slowly spread across his face. Grimmjow was not letting him go, and his hands seemed to be exploring all of the teen's body.

The hands that were caressing him, slowly woke up his body, feeling as if his body were betraying him, Ichigo slightly whimpered when Grimmjow started to suck on his neck where the collar bone was, while one hand was on his ass, holding him in place and the other hand was slowly inching towards his quivering cock.

"S-stop it Grimmjow." Ichigo once more tried to fight back. Not realizing that he was rubbing his ass against the hand holding him, until one finger touched his opening.

His heart was beating so fast that Ichigo was not sure if it was from the fear or the anticipation of what Grimmjow was leading to. He was about to try kicking him again, when the hand found his cock and started to pump it. Fingers slightly caressing his balls. He couldn't help it, his hips bucked and a moan escaped from his parted mouth.

"N-no!" his breath was coming in little gasps as Grimmjow's mouth worked its way down to one of his nipples. He hated himself for how his body was responding so easily to what Grimmjow was doing, he also hated Grimmjow for doing this to him. "Get away f-" the last letter came out as a moan. Grimmjow had walked away, leaving Ichigo hanging there with obvious need. "What the hell?"

"You said to get away." Grimmjow easily said.

Ichigo closed his eyes, his body was aching for that touch, for anything to ease the ache that had begun to build within him, so it startled him slightly when Grimmjow returned.

He did not touch Ichigo though, and involuntarily Ichigo's body leaned towards him, wanting to feel the friction that skin on skin caused. His arms felt as if they were being stretched to the limit when Grimmjow lowered his head and shocked Ichigo by taking the hard cock into his mouth.

Grimmjow slowly sucked it, his tongue teasing the underside while he slid it in and out of his mouth, still not touching any where else on Ichigo's body.

"Ngh…" Ichigo panted, he no longer cared about what was happening, all he cared about was that feeling that was beginning to build within him, that primal urge to let loose and just thrust his hips back and forth, causing his cock to feel the friction of the mouth that was encompassing it. It ended all too quickly, Grimmjow backed away once more, causing Ichigo to groan from the loss of contact. "I hate you." he softly said.

"Just tell me what you want and I will do it." Grimmjow smirked. He was enjoying having this hold over his strawberry. He really wanted to just fuck Ichigo and not stop till he died, so why the hell was he doing this? Oh yeah, he reminded himself, he wanted Ichigo to want it as badly as he did.

He hadn't thought that it would be this easy to get Ichigo ready, he had assumed that it would take a lot more than this. He was glad that he was wrong though.

Ichigo was panting, he knew what he wanted, but there was no way in hell he would beg for Grimmjow to finish what he started. As a reply, he shakily said, "Get the fuck away from me."

"Tsk… tsk… tsk." Grimmjow slowly took off his shirt, feeling the heated gaze of Ichigo on him. "That I can not do." He gently trailed one finger over Ichigo's side, the nail slightly digging into the tender flesh of his skin.

Trying to suppress the way Grimmjow's finger caused Ichigo's body to shudder, only made him moan. Closing his eyes once more, Ichigo gave in, and shakily said, "Don't stop…"

This time Grimmjow was behind him, pressing his chest into the back of Ichigo, while both hands now trailed up and down Ichigo's sides, the nails slightly scratching the tender flesh. When those hands reached his hips, Grimmjow held them and gently rubbed his own pelvis against the smaller teen. Ichigo could feel the bulge in Grimmjow's pants pressing against his ass. God, he hated himself for allowing his body to respond so easily to the way Grimmjow touched him. He couldn't stop the way his body felt though, traitorous body that he had.

Grimmjow grinned at the way Ichigo was unknowingly grinding his ass against him. Reaching down, he started to suck on Ichigo's neck, tasting a little blood as he did so. His hands slid to the front of him and slowly pumped the hard cock, grinning as he felt the pre-cum at the tip.

"Ngh…" Ichigo gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips, "Oh God…"

This was the moment that Grimmjow had been waiting for, from his pants pocket, he pulled out the lube and one hand still pumping Ichigo's swollen cock, the other hand sneaked between them and slowly he inserted one finger into him.

It felt odd for Ichigo when Grimmjow fingered him, then he grew accustomed to it as the long finger played around. As Grimmjow added a finger, a slight pain filled him and momentarily he forgot the pleasure. "Relax babe." Grimmjow huskily said while licking his earlobe. "Nice and easy…"

Ichigo felt the pressure, yet the way Grimmjow was sucking his ear and pumping his cock, made him slowly relax. The slight pain when Grimmjow added yet a third finger only caused him to moan. He could feel his muscles tense up and made a mental note to relax.

Grimmjow's breath was hot against his ear, the way his tongue swirled around the ear and gently nibbled on it sent shivers through his taut body. He was growing accustomed to the fingers in him and as they touched something within him, he gasped. Little shocks of pleasure rippling through him and made him feel weak as a fresh wave of pleasure seemed to grab a hold of him and not let go.

"See, nice and easy." Grimmjow moaned as he moved back slightly. "Right Strawberry?"

All Ichigo could do was nod his head in agreement. However when Grimmjow slid the three fingers out, a moan escaped his parted lips.

"Its all good." Grimmjow said as he unbuckled his pants, releasing his swollen cock.

Ichigo panicked slightly as the head of Grimmjow's cock pressed up to his opening, was he really going to do this? Was he going to let Grimmjow just fuck him like some common whore? Trying to move away, Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow grabbed his hips firmly and slid his cock in.

"Ahh!" Grimmjow moaned in pleasure as his cock slid into the still tight opening.

The pain was too intense, it felt as if his ass was on fire. He didn't like how it felt, it was wrong, yet so right. Letting out a slight whimper, Ichigo felt the shame, as Grimmjow's cock seemed to caress that spot inside him that made Ichigo want the cock to do more.

Grimmjow fought himself for the self control to not just plow his cock in and out of the tight ass, he barely retained it as Ichigo involuntarily moved his hips, causing his cock to slide even deeper in. His own breath coming in short little gasps to match Ichigo's.

"I hate you." Ichigo barely spoke, "Please stop this."

"You don't really want me to do that." Grimmjow said. He held onto Ichigo's hips and with deliberate slowness slid his cock in and out, each time caressing that spot in Ichigo that brought forth a moan of pure animalistic pleasure that Grimmjow could have died then and there for the sheer joy of hearing it. He knew that if he kept hearing Ichigo's lust filled moans much longer, he would soon lose control and end up in a mindless fucking frenzy. Literally.

"Oh… ungh…" Ichigo bit his lip to stop the moans. However as Grimmjow's cock once more filled him, he nearly collapsed and gave up to what was going on. "Harder." his voice was barely above a whisper.

Grimmjow heard it, he reached around with one hand and once more started to pump Ichigo's cock in time with his own thrusts. Leaning down, he sucked Ichigo's neck below the ear and started going harder and faster, at last giving in to his own needs for complete fulfillment.

Ichigo met each thrust with his own vigor, not realizing just how much he was enjoying the way Grimmjow's cock felt inside of him. He would deal with the repercussions later, after his body had gotten its fill.

Within a few moments, Grimmjow felt Ichigo's orgasm, that was his undoing.

Panting, Ichigo slowly came back to his senses, Grimmjow was still buried deep within him, and he felt sticky.

"Get away from me." Ichigo nearly growled.

"Touché." Grimmjow slowly withdrew his cock, absently wiping it off before pulling his pants back up loosely.

"Will you let me go now?" Ichigo looked at him over his shoulder.

"Why should I?"

"Fucking bastard."

"You have a dirty mouth." Grimmjow laughed.

"Not as dirty as your mind." Ichigo spat out.

"As I recall," Grimmjow laid down on the sofa in front of Ichigo, "You enjoyed it just as much, if not more than I did."

Ichigo glared at Grimmjow; and if looks could kill, Grimmjow would be pushing up daisies just about now. Smiling to himself, Grimmjow closed his eyes feigning indifference.

_**A/N:**__ I know, it has a lot, I mean a lot of smut! The entire story will not have this much, or will it? You never know with me. Anyway, this is going to be a run of the mill fic that I love to read where it is centered on the developing relationship between Grimmjow and Ichigo. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. More to come soon…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **__I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter to this story, here is the second part. Generic disclaimer applies… don't own, don't sue! Thank you!_

_**Absolute Corruption; Chapter two**_

Grimmjow opened his eyes, covering his mouth as he yawned, he glanced at Ichigo, who was sleeping in the same position as he had been in earlier. The strawberry's arms must be sore now, he thought.

Slowly he went over and undid the restraints, cradling Ichigo's body as he went back to lounging on the sofa. Watching him sleep.

It all seemed so unreal, he had visualized this for a long time, never once thinking it would be so easy to get what he had wanted, he now didn't know what to make of it. The teen seemed so peaceful in his sleep. A evil gleam entered his thoughts, he was still so available, and Grimmjow was still wanting more, to know every part of Ichigo's body that he could.

With ease, Grimmjow switched positions and ended up looking down at Ichigo as he slept. It was so easy, his hands explored and felt all of the teens body, smiling when his ministrations bore the fruit of Ichigo responding in his sleep. Little moans and whimpers came from his throat as Grimmjow slowly sucked on Ichigo's nipple while the other finger teased the other nipple.

With his tongue he circled it and gently nibbled on it, in his sleep, Ichigo involuntarily parted his legs to allow Grimmjow to settle between them. He could feel the bulge against his waist, a grin covering his mouth as he deliberately rubbed his pants against it, causing Ichigo to stir in his sleep.

As his mouth took a little nibble on the strawberry's neck, Ichigo woke up. Disoriented and groggy still, he did not fight what his body was craving. When their mouths met, Grimmjow gently sucked on the upper lip while his tongue played with the bit of lip that was in his mouth, eliciting a moan to escape Ichigo's throat.

When Ichigo tentatively reached down between them and grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's cock through the fabric, the blue haired Espada nearly came undone. "Ichigo…" Grimmjow moaned before plunging his tongue into the soft mouth of Ichigo.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Grimmjow won, Ichigo sparred with Grimmjow's tongue though causing Grimmjow to want this moment to last forever.

As their kiss grew in intensity, Ichigo; who was still somewhat sleepy and sore; felt as if he were not there as his hands snaked down to lower Grimmjow's pants. It surprised both of them that Ichigo is the one that slid the hard cock to his opening, he was still new at this, and all he knew was is that he wanted that same intense feeling that he had gotten earlier from Grimmjow. Pulling away slightly, Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and cocked his eyebrow, "Need some help?" his voice was husky with untamed desire.

"Just a little…" Ichigo admitted.

Grimmjow, found the lube and got his cock ready, while Ichigo silently watched. With some lube still on his fingers, Grimmjow started to massage Ichigo's opening, hating the wince of pain that slightly reflected in Ichigo's stormy eyes.

Hissing from the pain, Ichigo tried to forget it, it was still too new though and panic was beginning to set in.

Grimmjow must have noticed, for he stopped what he was doing and slid his cock slowly in the tight opening, raising Ichigo's legs up to his shoulders so that they could still face one another. Before Ichigo could utter any protest, Grimmjow claimed his lips in a tender kiss.

The kiss did the trick, Ichigo melted as Grimmjow seemed so tender that it shocked the substitute Shinigami. Once Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo realized that Grimmjow was fully sheathed inside of him, resulting in a full feeling along with the burning sensation of something foreign inside him. Is this how girls feel, he wondered.

The pain slowly ebbed away as Grimmjow slowly moved his hips, causing his cock to apply pressure to that certain spot in Ichigo that nearly caused Ichigo to scream and buck his hips.

"Ah babe," Grimmjow groaned, "If you keep that up, then I will not be able to control myself."

"Ngh…" Ichigo said as his eyes rolled back into his head from the pleasure. "D-don't ca-call me babe."

Grinning, Grimmjow reached down and grabbed a hold of Ichigo's swollen cock as he picked up the pace.

"Damn…" Ichigo moaned, "I hate you!"

"I know you do…" Grimmjow said as he continued to work his magic.

"Don't stop…" Ichigo seemed mad that he said those two little words.

"Not for a long time…" Grimmjow agreed.

"Bastard!"

Grimmjow chose to ignore him, he leaned down and kissed all along that perfect jaw, using both his mouth and tongue.

"Fuck it!" Ichigo said to cover the moan that had escaped.

"That's what I am doing." Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo.

Ichigo tried to smack him, it was easier said than done.

Grimmjow grabbed both hands of Ichigo's and raised them above the latter's head, never once slowing down his thrusts in and out of Ichigo, while Ichigo also met those same thrusts with something akin to a frenzy that made Grimmjow smile.

This time, they both climaxed at the same time. Grimmjow didn't move after, he just sort of collapsed on top of Ichigo.

"Get off!" Ichigo snarled.

"I love you too," Grimmjow sarcastically said as he got up. "Your clothes are over there." he indicated the corner, "After you get dressed, I will take you home."

Ichigo stood up, his legs were a little wobbly and his ass hurt even more now than it had earlier. As he walked, he wondered if he would ever walk the same again.

"Could you please leave so I can get dressed?" he asked, making Grimmjow think he was some virginal girl.

Snorting in derision, Grimmjow said, "Hell no, this is my room, I took your clothes off, I fucked you and so I can watch you get dressed, even though I prefer if you were wearing nothing at all."

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and tried to ignore the heated gaze from Grimmjow. "You don't need to watch me." he complained as he buckled his pants, wishing he could take a shower so he could wash the smell of Grimmjow off of him.

Grimmjow laughed, it was a honest laugh that had Ichigo pause in pulling his shirt on. "I enjoy looking at you." Grimmjow said softly.

Ichigo was so shocked at how Grimmjow was acting, he turned around to look at the sixth Espada, not sure if this were all some horrible dream or just his imagination playing tricks on him.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo quizzed.

"Come on," Grimmjow chose to ignore the question, "lets get you back home before I change my mind."

Ichigo slipped his shoes on and followed Grimmjow out the door. He was about to breath a sigh of relief when Grimmjow's arms went around him and the Espada leaned in to kiss him.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo tried to back away, "I think you have done enough damage for one night."

Ignoring him, Grimmjow captured the bruised lips and pushed him against the wall by the door, giving Ichigo the most sensual kiss that had the teen clinging to Grimmjow's wide shoulders, and little mewling sounds escaped from Ichigo's throat.

When Grimmjow pulled away, Ichigo whimpered, absently he put his fingers over his mouth, the feel of the kiss still present. "Don't ever do that again." he tried to sound stern, it didn't come out that way though.

Grimmjow grinned and grabbed Ichigo's arm before heading out of the room.

"I'll make a deal with you," Grimmjow said after consideration, "I will give you thirty days to prove to me that you hate me, we will stick together like glue and after the thirty days is over, then I will leave you alone."

"What is in it for me then?" Ichigo said not paying too much attention to where they were headed. "If I have to have you underfoot for thirty days, then I don't think it sounds too good for me."

"Afraid that you will like it huh?" Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hell no! More like I don't think it sounds too appealing."

"Well, after the thirty days, I will leave you alone." Grimmjow said. "If that is what you want." A gleam in Grimmjow's eye's had Ichigo slightly suspicious, yet he reluctantly nodded his head.

"On one condition," Ichigo said while pushing Grimmjow further away from him, "No one knows about what you just did to me."

"Hell…" Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, "If they ask, I will not deny it."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo sounded upset, "Just don't say anything okay? And another thing," he said as an afterthought, "This will not happen again, are we clear on that?"

"Whatever you say…" Grimmjow knew that it would happen again, and he just smiled as if nothing was going through his head at that moment to make him imagine the 'next time.'

"What the hell are you grinning for?" Ichigo asked as they headed out of the room.

"I just think that I will fully enjoy the next thirty days." Grimmjow stated as led them back to the human world.

_**A/N: **__I know this chapter is short, I just thought I had to post it here, next few chapters will be entertaining as the chaos of Grimmjow living in the human world with Ichigo develops. Let me know what you think… thank you for reading, and subscribing, however do you all think I have too much lemony goodness? Should I maybe tone it down? Review with your suggestions please._


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Sorry about the delay, I have had a lot going on lately... I know excuses are a dime a dozen, that was what my mom used to say... Once more, I own nothing, it is all Tite Kubo who owns Bleach, I just wish he owned this story too, then it would be cannon... oh well in my dreams maybe? Thanks for the reviews alerts and favorites. They keep me working on this._

* * *

><p>Grimmjow made himself at home, not in Ichigo's closet, hell no was he going to spend the next thirty days cooped up in a closet, he made himself comfortable on Ichigo's bed. What the hell was the use of spending time with the strawberry when he didn't get the full benefit's of said person.<p>

"What the hell do you think you are doing Grimmjow?" Ichigo seemed more than a little irritated about this new development. "You sleep in the closet, I sleep on the bed."

Grimmjow snorted, like hell; he thought to himself, "If you want to sleep in the closet be my guest," Grimmjow said nonchalantly. "I plan on sleeping here, if you wish to join me there is more than enough room."

Grumbling to himself about the mess he got himself into for the next thirty days, Ichigo relented and made a bed on the closet floor reminiscent of Rukia's days spent here. Only difference was he was now in the closet. "At least when Rukia was here, I had my bed to myself…"

"She better not think of touchin you." Grimmjow said, he was getting a kick out of watching how flustered Ichigo was getting.

As he watched his strawberry get ready for bed, he grinned. He wouldn't pester Ichigo tonight, he knew that he was still sore from earlier, and he didn't want to cause any undue suffering on him, he did want to be near him though. With that decided, as soon as Ichigo was in his makeshift bed, Grimmjow joined him.

"What the fuck Grimmjow." Ichigo said as the blue haired Espada pounced on him.

"You are mine," Grimmjow embraced Ichigo and snuggled up to him, "So shush, do you want your family to come in here?"

"If you are going to sleep in here then let me out and I will sleep in there."

"No!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Just go to sleep…"

"As if I can."

"Why not?"

"You know why…"

"All I want is to hold you."

"Yeah right." Ichigo didn't make a move to leave though, in fact he seemed to snuggle up to Grimmjow too, "Are you actually purring?"

"What do you mean?" Grimmjow sleepily asked, "You can hear it?"

"Yeah, I can also feel it…"

"Hmm…"

Ichigo was too comfortable to move, even though he couldn't even if he wanted to, so he slowly drifted off to sleep, content to have Grimmjow sleeping on top of him.

The next morning, his sister Yuzu woke him up, "Ichigo? Where are you?" she called from the other side of the closet door.

Grimmjow growled, obviously not a morning person, Ichigo untangled his sore body from Grimmjow and got out of the closet, leaving Grimmjow alone to finish sleeping.

"What is it Yuzu?" he asked as he stretched his arms above his head while covering a yawn with one hand.

"What were you doing in your closet?" she asked.

"Sleeping, now what was it you wanted?" he repeated the question.

"Breakfast is almost ready, oh and that dark haired girl is here."

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked as he shoved his sister out the door, "Fine, tell her I will be down in ten minutes."

"What's those red marks on your neck?" she asked as she noticed all the marks that Grimmjow had made on him yesterday.

"I burned myself." Ichigo went to cover his neck with his hand. "Now get out."

Once she was out of the room, as Ichigo shut the door, Grimmjow left the closet.

"So your Shinigami friend is here huh?" he pulled Ichigo against him from behind, "I imagine she is here because of me. So what are you going to tell her?"

Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's, trying vainly to pry them apart, "What are you doing up?"

"I missed my soft bed." he nuzzled his head against Ichigo's neck, inhaling the scent that was distinctly his strawberry.

"Well your soft bed has school."

"I know, and so do I."

Ichigo could feel the need pressing up against his backside from Grimmjow, in a sick way, he was getting excited thinking of it, and that bothered him. What he liked was that he could have this affect over one of the most powerful Espada's; and that he knew how it felt now.

"Let me go…" even to his own ears it sounded weak, "Grimmjow, release me now. And what the hell do you mean by saying you have school too?"

"Wherever you go, I go too." Grimmjow deliberately rubbed up against Ichigo's firm ass.

"All you think about is sex!" Panic was starting to set in, what would happen if they did it now, with his family and Rukia all downstairs. They would definitely hear something, and know. He couldn't have that. No way in hell was he going to say anything, the past couple of days would be his dirty little secret, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"You know you want it too." Grimmjow now lowered one of his hands and deliberately rubbed him, getting a response immediately as the blood flowed to his cock.

"No I don't," Ichigo said through clenched teeth, "not here… not now… not ever!"

The last two words were a near whisper. Grimmjow pretended he didn't hear them.

"Please Grimmjow, don't do this to me now."

Grimmjow reluctantly released him, "I'll see you at school." With that Grimmjow jumped out from Ichigo's window.

Damn him, Ichigo fumed as he readjusted his shorts so that he could go out in the hall to the bathroom. He was not paying attention and as a result, his dad got the better of him. He never saw the foot until it made contact with his cheek. Tumbling to the floor, Ichigo had yet another reason to be upset with Grimmjow.

"Shit dad," he began to get up, thinking better of the situation, he didn't turn around to confront him like he normally would, all due to not wanting his dad to see the evidence on his neck.

Alone in the bathroom, he hurriedly jumped in the shower. In and out in five minutes, a new record for him.

After getting dressed he went downstairs, everyone was still at the breakfast table. He hated Mondays. Nothing seemed to go as planned on those days.

"Ichigo," Isshin said, "What is the matter with you today?"

"Nothing," he mumbled as he quickly ate a piece of toast with jelly on it. "Stayed up late studying."

"He came out of the closet this morning." Yuzu said, oblivious to how it sounded.

Nearly choking on his piece of toast, he took a swig of juice. "Yuzu!"

"You don't say?" Isshin laughed, "Is that why you are a little slow today?"

"So you came out of the closet huh?" Rukia smiled, she knew that he would soon, she just hoped it wasn't with Grimmjow, that was why she was here. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was on Earth so they (meaning the old man) had sent her to check it out.

"I. Fell. Asleep…" Ichigo slowly said.

"Oh, so you are still in the closet?" Karen asked.

Throwing his hands up in disgust, Ichigo got up, "I am going to school."

Forgetting his lunch, he left the house. He had barely rounded a corner when he literally ran into Grimmjow.

"What the fuck…" Ichigo said, "Is this month going to be like this? I don't get a moments peace from you?"

"Afraid not friend." Grimmjow grinned at him. "Where is your little friend?" he looked around.

"Rukia is still with the family. They are getting a laugh at my expense, no thanks to you."

"Hmm, what did I do?"

"You are ruining my life."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so. Now if you are going to go to school too, you better leave me alone, I don't want to deal with anything from you for a while."

"Afraid of what your little friends might think if we were together?" he mocked Ichigo.

"I just need some peace from you." Ichigo glared at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow said nothing, he just looked at Ichigo and slightly nodded his head, he would play it cool today, he had emo clown's girl to talk to anyway, she would not mind him he knew. Speak of the devil, he thought as approaching them now was the burnt copper haired girl. He had to admit that she was a looker, if he had been into girls she would be the one he wanted. He knew that it had been her charms had melted the emo clown too.

"Kurosaki-kun." she smiled at the two of them. "Oh hi Grimmjow."

"Orihime," Grimmjow said before Ichigo could say anything. "Would you mind? I need to talk privately to Ichigo."

She looked a little sad, yet she walked away, waving as she went, "See you at school."

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said once they were alone. "What the hell are you doing ordering my friends around like that?"

"I like to think of Orihime as my friend too." Grimmjow said pleasantly, "I didn't think you wanted her to hear what I have to say to you."

Seething with pent up frustration, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders; "Fine, say what you are going to say then go."

Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo and wanted to kiss him senseless, yet knew this was not the time or place for that, instead he said, "I will leave you alone for now, I really didn't want to go to your school anyway, I have other things I need to do while down here. But after you leave from school for the next thirty days, you are mine. In all ways. Is this a deal? In other words you can not deny me anything I want."

Not sure if it was wise or not, Ichigo slowly nodded his head, "What do you have to do down here?"

"Don't ask." was the only thing Grimmjow said before he took off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**__ Sorry that this chapter has some lemon, (not a very good one if you ask me) just thought I would warn you! Sadly I do not own Bleach, I do own the manga and DVD's though… Thank you for all the alerts, but please review! Let me know what I could do better! Thank you!_

* * *

><p>Ichigo went to school feeling slightly guilty at how he had been rude to Grimmjow. Orihime looked at him quizzically when she saw him, other than that she didn't ask where the Espada was. He could not concentrate on anything, having missed the past couple of days, he didn't even know where they were in the lesson. Chad helped him out and told him, Uryu was as much of a jerk as ever to him which Ichigo promptly ignored.<p>

During lunch, Rukia gave him the lunch that Yuzu had made for him that morning.

"So how come I could feel Grimmjow's reiatsu at your house this morning?" she asked as they walked up to the roof.

"He came to see me," Ichigo answered honestly, "And now I have no idea where he is."

"You lost track of him?" she nearly giggled, "I think you should have followed him…"

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo was not amused at her words, "They are looking for Aizen as well as you. Maybe you should join forces with them."

"That's what the old man wants, that is why he sent me here, I need to talk to him, each time Ulquiorra is here, he always leaves before anyone other than Orihime sees him, you know this, and now Grimmjow is doing it with you."

"How do you know that?" Ichigo was thinking in the gutter, luckily Rukia was not paying attention.

"He comes and goes so fast that only you encounter him, I know you have some sort of bond with him just like Orihime does with Ulquiorra."

"I think you should maybe talk to Stark. I guess he is in charge of the Arancar now." they sat down against the wall, "Why not go to Hueco Mundo yourself and talk to him?"

"They still hate Shinigami."

"And the Shinigami still hate them. Right?"

"For the majority, I don't though." she smiled at Chad, Uryu and Orihime as they joined them. "Why don't the five of us go then?"

"Go where?" Orihime asked.

"Hueco Mundo." Rukia said easily.

"When?" Orihime asked.

"Right now." at Rukia's words, Ichigo spit out the juice he had in his mouth before it could choke him, he couldn't believe his ears. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

Orihime bit her lower lip in a playful pout, "I'm sorry Rukia, I can't."

"Why not?" Rukia nearly demanded.

"I am expecting company tonight."

"What do you mean?" it was Uryu that asked, "Who?"

Chad just looked at Uryu as if they should stay out of it. Rukia leaned forward and said, "It's Ulquiorra huh?"

Orihime was not good at hiding her emotions, and when Rukia asked that, her face could not hide the surprise at how accurately Rukia had guessed.

Putting his hand over his face, Ichigo had a sinking feeling that they would all have to be at her house that night. As Rukia spoke, his feeling was confirmed. "Great, we will all meet at your place tonight then."

"Wait Rukia," Ichigo spoke up, "I can get you Grimmjow instead. I know that you wont get much out of Ulquiorra, he only comes here for Orihime, we all know this. Grimmjow though is searching for Aizen I think."

"Is that what you two were talking about this morning?" Orihime asked.

All Ichigo did was nod his head at her. How would he do this, why had he done this? He just knew that if Grimmjow agreed, then he would have to do something that he may not like.

"Are you sure you can get him to meet with me?" Rukia asked.

"Fairly certain." Ichigo stood up, he was no longer hungry. "I can go find him now."

"Wait," Rukia stood up, "Let me go with you."

"NO!" he nearly shouted, "Let me do this alone." this time his voice was more manageable, even though it held a trace of panic in it.

Rukia nodded her head and watched Ichigo leave.

Ichigo rushed down the stairs, not bothering with telling anyone else where he was going, he didn't really know where, he just wanted to find Grimmjow and try to persuade him to meet with Rukia.

Once he was outside the school, he spotted Grimmjow immediately; the Espada was leaning casually against a building watching him. "Outta school now?" a gleam was in Grimmjow's eyes.

Butterflies were taking up residence in his stomach, "Yeah, for now."

When Grimmjow pulled him into a alley, Ichigo felt as if this was a dream, one minute they were standing on the street, the next he was in Grimmjow's arms being kissed like it was the last kiss they would ever share. He didn't want to respond, at first he fought against the strong arms that held him, slowly though as Grimmjow probed his tongue into his mouth, Ichigo felt the heat start to sear his cheeks and spread down from there, settling in his gut. Grimmjow tasted Ichigo's compliant mouth and allowed his hands to roam all over the substitute Shinigami's body.

Ichigo was pinned to the wall in the alley and had nothing to do other than allow it to happen; he didn't know how to stop it, in fact he didn't know if he wanted it to stop. Reality crashed into him though as Grimmjow pulled away slightly.

"I need to talk to you Grimmjow." Ichigo shakily said while trying to push him away.

"What about?" Grimmjow was not moving, in fact he started to lick Ichigo's neck like he smelled something good.

"Umm…" Ichigo hated that it turned him on, he hated that he was growing to like the way Grimmjow could easily get to him, "Could you … ungh… stop… please Grimmjow."

"That's what you wanted to say to me?" Grimmjow allowed his tongue to trace Ichigo's ear before gently sucking on the lobe.

Ichigo cleared his throat and said, "No… I want you to meet with Rukia."

That got Grimmjow's attention, he pulled away and looked intently into Ichigo's eyes. "Why?"

Ichigo felt a momentary sense of loss from Grimmjow moving away, even if only slightly. "She wants to team up with you and search for Aizen."

"Hmm," Grimmjow thought for a moment, then a gleam entered his eyes making him seem slightly sinister. "I will meet her, on one condition."

A lump formed in Ichigo's throat, clearing it away, he didn't know if he wanted to know what that condition might be, yet he knew he had to ask. "What is the condition?"

"Anytime I want you, you will be there and willing to pleasure me." Grimmjow said, "No more denying me like you did last night, no more telling me that I can not touch you or shying away from my touch. Are we clear? I want it this way the entire thirty days we are to be together."

It really was not that big of a deal. Ichigo saw nothing wrong with it on the surface, however he was loath to allow Grimmjow that much control over him, even for a friend.

On the other hand, it would only be for thirty days, so he guessed he could do it. It was all to get Aizen under control again, or so he told himself as he nodded his head in agreement. "Fine, for the thirty days you have my word, I will not shun you again."

Grimmjow grinned and claimed Ichigo's mouth even before the last words were out of his mouth. What had he gotten himself into… once more he thought as he complied with the kiss, not realizing that he didn't need the deal to comply.

Once the kiss was over, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo, picking him up bridal style, and opened the gargantua so that they could go be alone.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"My place…" With that, Grimmjow leaped into the opening and they both disappeared from the world of the living.

It didn't take Grimmjow long to get to his room, once he was in it, he proceeded to disrobe Ichigo. Taking pleasure in slowly removing the clothes, while his mouth trailed wherever his hands led.

Against his will, Ichigo moaned, he didn't want to enjoy this, he truly wanted to hate it, however his body was betraying him. Damn that Grimmjow, Ichigo cursed in his head.

"Come on babe," Grimmjow said as his hand worked its magic on his flesh, "stop being so upset, and just let yourself enjoy the moment."

Ichigo was not sure if he could follow that advice, this was all too new for him. He still liked to think of himself as being in control, and when he gave up control to Grimmjow, he didn't like it. It wasn't that it was totally bad, it just didn't feel right, maybe he just needed to get used to it.

Ichigo put his hands on Grimmjow's shoulders and leaned forward slightly, with somewhat hesitation, he kissed the Espada. Grimmjow was mildly surprised, he didn't let Ichigo get too far away. The kiss was sweet, it was like a piece of chocolate after a long hard day swimming, you savor it to make it last in your memory, and Grimmjow did not want to ever forget this feeling.

A warm feeling creeped up into Ichigo as Grimmjow deepened the kiss so that they were sparing with one another's tongues. Grimmjow reached down and with both hands held Ichigo's hips, applying a very slight amount of pressure while he used his own hips to meld himself between Ichigo's legs, effectively pinning Ichigo to the bed.

"Why am I the only one naked?" Ichigo asked, his heart was racing a million miles per hour and felt as if it would soon explode. His entire body seemed to be on fire; the heat was more intense than the other times. In a way he hated how he was getting used to these touches, and how his body was responding to them.

Grimmjow grinned down at him, "You never took my clothes off me yet."

Ichigo blushed, was Grimmjow wanting him to be the one to disrobe him? When the blue haired Espada rolled over and released Ichigo, it was a indication of yes he did.

Hands a little shaky, Ichigo started with the shirt that Grimmjow had on, it felt like silk in his hands. Once the shirt was off, Ichigo just stared at the muscular chest in front of him, all the muscles were taut and with his index finger he traced them. At his touch, Grimmjow's body shook slightly, causing the muscles to ripple. He felt more bold now, while his hands worked to remove the pants, his tongue continued trailing over the muscles till he encountered one pert nipple. With his tongue he tasted it while his teeth gently rubbed against it.

Grimmjow couldn't believe how bold Ichigo had gotten. A moan escaped his mouth as Ichigo continued to play with his nipple while his hands worked at removing the pants, getting tangled around his ankles.

Once Ichigo was done getting him undressed, he leaned back and looked at the beautiful, yes beautiful, body that was Grimmjow. The Greek statue of David couldn't compare to the beauty that was Grimmjow. His body was perfection itself, the muscles were prominent, yet not vulgar like on body builders. Everything about him was making Ichigo question his sexuality; which up till now he had never doubted that he was heterosexual. Now though, just thinking of how it felt to be taken by Grimmjow, made Ichigo's cock seem to come alive.

Before Ichigo could think, Grimmjow once more pinned Ichigo to the bed, his head on his chest. With deliberate slowness, Grimmjow lowered his head till he was breathing on Ichigo's straining member.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo was near panic, no one had ever been this close to his penis.

"Don't worry…" Grimmjow said as he slowly put the pulsating member in his mouth.

"Oh…" Ichigo moaned in pleasure at the wetness that surrounded him.

Grimmjow started slow, savoring the feel and texture of Ichigo's cock. His hands left Ichigo's hips to fondle Ichigo's balls, and then trail down his thighs and up to the hips, then back to the balls, increasing the blood flow to that area.

Ichigo gasped, he had never imagined that it could feel this wonderful. Momentarily he forgot that he was not suppose to enjoy this, and just let himself go, it was so good that the young substitute Shinigami was panting and thrusting his hips into Grimmjow's mouth as well as holding onto Grimmjow's head, absently pulling the blue strands periodically. "Fuck…"

Grimmjow knew that it was time, he used some lube and slid one finger into Ichigo while still sucking on Ichigo's penis, easily sliding a second and third finger in too. It didn't take long for Grimmjow to find the spot inside of Ichigo that would bring the strawberry to the brink of no return.

Something other than hollow Ichigo woke up when Grimmjow combined what he was doing and caused Ichigo to pull on Grimmjow's head while bucking his hips up. He knew he was close, he moaned and would have done more had Grimmjow not stopped. "What the fuck…"

Grimmjow hastily kissed Ichigo into being quiet, he easily put Ichigo's legs on his shoulders and entered Ichigo.

They stayed like that for a moment, then Grimmjow slowly went further in and rubbed against that spot within Ichigo that made the strawberry buck wildly, trying to attain a release. They worked in sync to reach their goal, Grimmjow pumping in and out of Ichigo while Ichigo shut down all his inhibitions and lived in the moment while bucking his hips just as hard. With each thrust, Grimmjow also pumped Ichigo's cock; he wanted it to be a joint orgasm.

Ichigo dug his nails into Grimmjow's arms as he felt the pressure building, "Harder…" he moaned. "God, yes…"

"You like this?" Grimmjow managed to say breathlessly.

"Yes… now just fuck me…"

Grimmjow laughed and proceeded to do that, "With pleasure…"

Within moments they were both climaxing at the same time, Grimmjow would have lasted, his undoing though was when Ichigo climaxed, and his muscles tightened convulsively around his large cock, squeezing it to climax as well. With Ichigo sated, Grimmjow released his legs while still inside him, and gently nibbled on Ichigo's collar bone.

"You know if you leave another visible mark, I'm going to kill you." Ichigo sleepily said.

Disentangling from his strawberry, Grimmjow pulled a blanket up over them, "You have a nice mark here." Grimmjow pointed to the one he had made earlier on Ichigo's left hip.

One eye open, Ichigo slowly looked at it and shrugged, "No one can see that one."

"Ahh so you don't mind if I mark you where no one can see you?" Grimmjow smiled. "I want everyone to know you are mine."

"Only for thirty days…" Ichigo said, he went to get up and leave Grimmjow, yet Grimmjow pulled him back into his embrace.

"You said it, I have my thirty days. You are not allowed to leave me unless I say."

"What the fuck," Ichigo tried to get free. "I just wanted to get dressed."

"No," Grimmjow growled, "We will sleep for now, later we will go meet with your friend."

"Fine…" Ichigo relaxed slightly, even though he could still feel Grimmjow's large penis against his hips. He was amazed that it even fit in him, when it was hard it was even larger than it was now. No wonder he was a little sore still. "Can I get dressed though?"

"No…"

"Why the hell not?"

"Keep this up and we will do it again, and again and again before we go see your Shinigami friend."

"Fine…" Ichigo said, he was tired after all, and it did feel good to be encased in Grimmjow's arms.


End file.
